


Just Say You Do

by japanken



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana murders Akko, F/F, Heavy Angst, Insane!Diana, Mild Gore, Murder, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanken/pseuds/japanken
Summary: Diana’s got this weird obsession with Akko and overreacts when she doesn’t feel the same.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Just Say You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorBlip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/gifts), [AllyTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyTree/gifts).



> Inspired by the song Like or Like Like by Miniature Tigers and the fanfic here on A03 called I should stop coming back by AllyTree

It started out as a little pass time for Diana. Initially, she was embarrassed about it and she of course worried about being discovered doing this sort of thing. It could hurt her reputation. But she liked Akko and- Akko didn’t seem to feel the same, not as much as Diana did. 

And if Akko didn’t bow at her feet like everyone else did, she would have to get her fix a different way. It was seven thirty in the morning and there was thirty minutes left until everyone had to head to the cafeteria for the first meal of the day. Usually, Diana liked to head to the cafeteria thirty minutes early, just to get a good table for her and her team. But now, she had something more important to tend to. Oh well, Hannah and Barbara would have to fend for themselves for a little while because it was getting good now. 

Diana Cavendish has cast an invisible spell on herself and is sitting on her broom, watching Akko Kagari through the window as she gets dressed for the day. Diana knew this was wrong. She felt icky but fulfilled in a way, to have seen Akko in such a vulnerable state. The young Japanese witch sheds of her cream pajama top, her bony shoulders and back to the window. Off came her loose pajama shorts next. Diana leaned in to get a closer look, turning bright red. 

Akko turned slightly to the window, in search of her bra, Diana assumed. For a moment, she glances out of the window with an eyebrow raised, as if she’s aware of Diana’s presence. Diana becomes alarmed for a moment, panicking and making sure her invisibility spell is still working. Akko slips her dark blue bra over her shoulders, gets into her uniform and grabs her hat before heading out of the room. 

Diana has never ran faster in her life. She  _ has  _ to make it to the cafeteria before Akko does or else she might figure it out. Diana wouldn’t put it past her- the brunette was a smart one, even though her gullibility is what she is drawn to. 

Diana and Akko have this  _ complicated  _ relationship. It’s all kiss and tell, flirtatious in the sense that it means absolutely nothing. And that’s the part that bothers Diana. She thinks that Akko is a specimen of her own. She’s special and precious and Diana’s begun to feel possessive of her over the years she’s known her. They’ve had a few flings but relationship-wise, Akko didn’t feel the same as Diana did. 

That’s why, when Diana took Akko to a lazy coffee shop that night on one of their stupid, meaningless dates, Akko taking small sips, holding her mug with two hands, Diana asked, “How do you feel about me?, and Akko brushes it off, she tries again with, “Do you like me?” 

“I do like you, Diana. Why do you think I’m here?” Akko said but the smirk on her face said otherwise. Diana’s brow furrowed.  _ Just say you do.  _ That’s why Diana itches somewhere deep inside. She itches to capture Akko, to have her. To control her, to scrub her empty inside and out. She wanted to see Akko pressed in a daze, just right above unconsciousness. Coffee and pastries weren’t getting her anywhere. 

“Maybe we should just stay friends,” Akko sips her drink.

Diana’s got a problem, seriously. And she’s aware of it. That’s why when she’s sitting atop her broom in the window of the red team’s dorm at three in the morning, she feels sick to her stomach and sick in her head. But she can’t stop. She wants to drink in Akko’s still body, asleep on her bed. So vulnerable, so easy to take and to have like this. Just like this, she could have Akko so easily. But she ignores the itch and convinces herself to leave, to peel herself away, laughing herself sick all the way back to her dorm. 

“That was great, Diana,” Akko said, pulling her bra back on. Diana, tucked under her blanket, watches her nude figure. This hadn’t filled the void quite the way she hoped, but she supposed it was enough. For now. 

“You were not so bad yourself, miss Kagari. I supposed you’ve got it bad for me judging the way you handled me tonight.” Diana said, vaguely, as if she’s looking for something. Akko pauses for a brief moment before moving on to pull her shirt over her head. 

“Yeah,” she said simply. But Diana wasn’t convinced. She was pissed, actually. Should she have done it now? She’s got the tape, cuffs and rope tucked away in her closet, for when it was time.  _ Just say you do,  _ Diana thinks to herself as Akko examines herself in the mirror. 

Diana was going insane, it was unspoken but true. She groped her hair, groaning as she searched the internet for an outlet. She’d take anything at this point, anything to get herself back down to earth and away from Akko because she didn’t  _ want  _ to hurt her, but she was going to if she didn’t figure something out. 

Many things popped up,  _ BDSM, Sadism, Torture kink,  _ but none of that seemed to suit Diana’s conditions, in her own head. She wanted to be  _ inside  _ of Akko. When she watched her, she seemed so happy, so free spirited. She sometimes forgets that she has a life outside of Diana’s bedroom. She’s got inside jokes with her roommates. She’s got homework to do and she’s got family waiting for her back at home. 

That’s when she realized she didn’t know much about Akko, at all. She wants to know her deeply, inside and out. 

She wants to know what Akko really feels. 

So she goes harder next time. Screams louder. Says what she wants. Asks what she’s so curious to know. Because, Akko wasn’t an object. She’s got feelings and little things about her that no one knows. Diana wants to know. But she has to fight hard for it because Akko was somehow immune to Cavendish fever.

At the end, she asks, “Do you like me?”

“Yeah,” she says simply and this time she shrugs, which- drives Diana mad. She could end it all here. She could ruin her life and have her be at her mercy, just like she so desperately aches for. 

This time, it’s the last time Diana would hear it and take it. She’s trailing soft kisses down Akko’s shivering neck. She can feel the vibration of her scream, it’s so strong and intense and Diana finally feels like she’s getting somewhere. She pulls away, examining Akko closely. Her scared, bright eyes, begging for anything. She’d kiss her lips if it weren’t for the duct tape there. Her arms are bound behind her, tied to the chair. She’s squirming around, desperately tugging her arms, trying to get free. “ _ Oh, Akko,”  _ Diana sighed, walking over to her vanity. 

Diana looks at herself in the mirror, meeting Akko’s gaze in the reflection. Her ears are ringing and she hears voices and she really  _ doesn’t  _ want to hurt her. But she didn’t listen. She opened the top drawer of the vanity table and felt around for her sharpest knife. Slamming it shut, she clutched at her spinning head with her free hand. “ _ Just say you do.”  _ She pleaded. 

**Author's Note:**

> *opens sparkling water * haha yep


End file.
